Icha Icha Homewrecker 1: Samui
by DashRenders
Summary: Jiraiya needs a new hit. Something fresher, spicier, than trashy romantic happiness. When he spies Naruto and Samui enjoying a friendly chat, and a jealous Hinata looking on, it seems too perfect not to jot down: a series of steamy, sensual stories about lies, cheating and secret lives. A commission story for Rush2D.


_The following story is a commission for one Rush2D. The characters chosen, setting and ideas used within are their choosing.  
_ _I've always wondered if it was possible for me to join the alumni of author's who have been able to write long, interesting Naruto x Girl stories in the Icha Icha frame. I guess here's my answer!_

 _It goes without saying that I do not own the characters used within (something which I'm sure we're all grateful for.)_

* * *

Jiraiya tapped the walnut bench with his knuckle, resting his cheek in his palm and signalling for another drink. His notepad winked up at him, just as blank then as ever. It was weeks since he started a new draft, and more than a month since he sold a book. Not that it surprised him – his last novel was half-hearted and mild in sexuality, and that was by his own admission. He didn't want to think about what the critics who read it had to say. And ever since, writer's block had plagued him. He was hesitant to jot down any idea, sure it had already been done to death or was just as generic as his last romantic piece.

"More of the same?" the bartender asked, nodding towards the empty tumbler.

"Please," Jiraiya sighed. "A double, maybe. On the rocks." He went back to brooding at his notepad, barely noticing when another glass of scotch was placed nearby, painting the wood amber as the light shone through the liquor.

Moodily, he lifted and sipped, feeling warm honey slip down his throat. The scent of spicy whiskey always helped him relax. Maybe he was overdue for some 'research.' Lord knew how long it had been since he packed away his work clothes and headed into the countryside, committed to enjoying the company of lovely ladies everywhere. Nothing helped spark his imagination quite like a soft hip in his hands. And he wasn't going to find anything remotely stimulating _here_.

Jiraiya spun on his barstool and looked over at his godson, Naruto, who laughed and made small talk on his fifth wedding anniversary with what seemed like _everyone_ at Konoha Int. If he didn't know them personally, he was sure he could place where from the workplace he'd seen them before. And all of them were thrilled for the happy-go-lucky Uzumaki. Married, father of two and an all-around good guy. Everyone's friend.

And then he blinked, sniffing his drink again and wondering just how many he'd had. Because it looked suspiciously like everyone patting Naruto on the back and beaming at him were all… ladies. Single ladies, Naruto's age or older, no less. Jiraiya squinted, sure that the tight ponytail could only belong to Anko, who bit her lip and winked at him as he said something amusing. There was no mistaking Shizune or Tenten with their own little approach to fashion. And… was that Fu? The girl with mint hair was either tipsy or tired, but she looked ready to teeter right into Naruto's arms with just a breeze.

"Everyone loves Naruto," he heard someone say besides him, and Jiraiya noticed the boy's blushing bride, Hinata, for the first time that evening. But Naruto's wife looked far from her usual self. Her ivory eyes seemed to scowl towards the group of women as she picked up a cocktail and sipped it.

She was jealous. Jiraiya would bet money on it. Not his _own_ money, of course, but still. Someone's disposable cash.

"Aw, Hinata. There-there," he murmured, nodding towards the popular blonde, oblivious to the wanton attention he had. "You've got nothing to worry about. He's crazy for you!"

And inspiration struck like lightning. What if Naruto _wasn't_? It was impossible, he knew. The boy running away from his home and family and courting someone else? About as likely as Tsunade stripping down for everyone, perhaps. But it wouldn't be the foundation of a boring, mild romance story, like his last one. What if the soft-spoken Hinata was a suspicious, jealous shrew of a wife? Or a frigid prude who never grew out of her shyness? What if Naruto capitalised on his good looks and personality?

Mostly, how was _Jiraiya_ able to make a buck off it? He groped for his notepad and pen, his notes flowing without even looking at the page.

"I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about, Hinata," he soothed, looking up while the tall, buxom Samui smiled and touched Naruto's cheek. He had no idea what she was saying to him, but his godson just grinned and laughed in that way of his that made everyone gravitate towards him. Samui bit her lip, gazing back at him from behind thick lashes. He spied Hinata sniffing and swallowing more of her drink through the corner of his eye.

And Jiraiya wrote as a man possessed.

 _ **Icha Icha Homewrecker**_

 _ **Samui**_

Naruto whistled a nameless tune as he stretched his cheek, leaning into the mirror and bringing his razor down neatly. He didn't get much in the way of facial hair, but he still liked to keep it neat and tidy. Besides – sparse patches of whiskers didn't look good on anybody!

He rinsed his blade and checked his phone, glancing at the weather outlook for the next day before drifting into idle thoughts and dwelling on different ideas. A soft footstep beside him broke his concentration, and he popped the phone back into his pocket. A quick peek at Hinata in the mirror, a smile, and he finished shaving his chin. Naruto patted his face dry with a towel as his wife leaned against the bathroom door.

"How are the kids doing?" he asked, wiping off some shaving cream that had somehow smeared along his neck.

"They're fine," Hinata said quietly. Ever since Himawari's birth, she seemed to have completely returned to her shy, awkward self from her younger years. "I told Boruto he's the man of the house for a while since you're heading off on another business trip."

"He's quite a little champ," Naruto hummed, wiping his brow with the towel and flipping it over a nearby rail. He gave his wife a chaste kiss on the forehead before slipping past her. Hinata followed along behind, walking into their bedroom.

"How long will you be gone this time?" She hugged her arms and chewed her lip. She didn't like it when Naruto went away, and it seemed to have happened more and more often since his promotion in Konoha Int. "All part of the work," he had told her as the news came through.

"A week, at the very least," he explained, lifting a throw pillow and tossing it onto a nearby chair. "With any luck, it won't go any longer than that. I know the keynote speakers like to ramble on a bit. I hear they booked Mei Terumi to talk. But she's not the most patient orator from what I've heard."

"Well, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you," she murmured, looking away shyly as her husband pushed his trousers off and slipped beneath the sheets, mostly naked. Naruto settled himself and patted beside him where she usually slept.

"Want to have an early night?" he asked playfully, though he _alre_ ady knew what the answer was.

"I've... got some things to take care of," she blushed, pointing behind her with her thumb and departing before another word could be said. He settled back against the mattress, disappointed but hardly surprised. Naruto knew she was going to say no, much like she had done countless other times. But he wasn't upset. Part of him _expected_ _it_ to happen. Perhaps even wanted her to turn him down.

He had gotten used to not having sex with his wife. And he wanted to be completely rested for his trip in the morning when he could finally see her again.

Samui.

He scratched the back of his ear and swallowed a mouthful of water from a glass on his bedside table, switching the lamp off and snuggling further into the spacious bed.

His thoughts were far away from boardrooms and auditoriums. They were on golden sandy beaches, turquoise waves and the warm embrace of his older lover. The elegant, entrancing woman he met not six months before, during a trip they both described as "excruciating, if not for the company."

* * *

Business meetings had become the bane of Naruto's existence. It felt like the higher he climbed along the proverbial corporate ladder, the more of them he had to attend. It wasn't so much being uprooted from his comfortable home and his family that bothered him: lately, Himawari and Boruto had begun quarrelling something fierce, as siblings seemed to do. Whatever sanctity his house used to have was often being interrupted by shouts and declarations of war. Followed by himself and Hinata having to step in just to keep the peace.

So a bit of light travelling had started to become _very_ welcoming to the young executive. But staying in common rooms and strange beds? Waking early from noisy neighbours coming and going at all hours? Being expected to rush from one announcement to the next, and _still_ eat lunch before making the keynote presentation? All of that he could do without.

Naruto all but fell into one of the seats in the middle of the auditorium, isolated from the eager go-getters up the front. He clutched his takeaway coffee like a lifeline, stealing sips from it and smoothing his chaotic hair a little more. All the while, some monotonous voice droned on from the stage, explaining the current synergy of something-something. It didn't matter. It would all be summed up again at the end in print form for everyone to take.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken…?"

They must have been joking. Out of the dozens – _hundreds_ – of seats around them, they wanted the one beside him? But there was a feminine tone to their voice. Husky and velvety smooth, and Naruto peered up. His heartbeat began dancing as he took in the tall, hourglass figure of a woman in a business suit, looking for all the world as if she had stepped off the cover of a glamour magazine. He fruitlessly tried to fix his hair while nodding.

"By all means," he said, forcing himself to stop staring as he gestured to the seat next to his. She favoured him with a smile that seemed to glow with confidence. Her aquiline eyes twinkled beneath a curtain of golden locks, cut into a neat bob.

"Thank you," she all but purred and eased down beside him. Her miniskirt immediately began to ride up her long, toned thighs, but she didn't seem aware. Or if she was, she wasn't concerned with it, either. She crossed one leg over the other, teasing him with a strong figure. "I thought you could do with some company."

"Well," Naruto swallowed, trying not to stare once more. She was beautiful in a classic, bold manner. He wasn't even able to see any makeup accentuating her cheekbones or lips, but he could admit that he probably couldn't tell if she did. "I'm always happy for some nice company."

She smirked, her eyes virtually gleaming with playfulness. "I can be some _very_ nice company," she hummed.

He didn't doubt that she was nice company, but he forced himself to face the stage. Naruto didn't want to come across as another Jiraiya, too weak to control his urges when he was around pretty women. And that was precisely what was happening. The faint whiff of her perfume and the hypnotising way her foot waved back and forth was giving him more urges than he had in a while.

"So. How long have you been stuck here?" His mysterious new friend remained still, seeming to watch the same comatose speaker droll on in their bland voice. He almost hadn't heard her over the crackle of the high, out of sight speakers.

"It only feels like three years," Naruto said, trying for a little humour. He couldn't help himself. He wanted to be a little smooth and suave in front of her. But there was a definite smirk that pulled at her pretty lips, and he was taking that as a victory.

"You poor dear." He didn't feel like it. He was starting to feel somewhat fortunate, really.

"I'm tough," Naruto grinned, winking before he could stop himself. But her smile grew, and there was a hint of knowing in her luminous eyes.

"I'll just keep this to myself then." His new companion dipped her fingers into her impressive cleavage, and he tried not to baulk as she withdrew a miniature bottle of liquor. She didn't even look at him as she uncapped and lifted it, swallowing a small mouthful and licking her lip slowly. Then, teasingly, she favoured him with a wink of her own and offered him a taste. "Just kidding," she smirked again.

Naruto wasn't much of a drinker, but he couldn't help but take the offered bottle, eyeing the fluted lid that had passed her glossy lips. He wasn't surprised to find the plastic warm, but from the rich amber inside, he imagined it would be just as hot on the way down. Because he couldn't pass up the chance to taste the same honeyed nectar that she had smuggled in with _her breasts_.

"Do you always keep treasure down there?" he dared to ask, nodding towards her impressive chest.

"You might find out sometime." She didn't try to hide her inviting smile. She wasn't just flirting. She was interested in him, and Naruto couldn't suppress images of taking her back to his hotel room, pinning her to the wall and sucking one of her full breasts in his mouth. But he shouldn't He was married.

He couldn't bring himself to confess that just yet, though. Part of him wanted – _needed_ – to see just how far their little back and forth would go. He often thought encounters like these were the stuff of myths or the subject of Jiraiya's trashy books. They didn't happen in real life, surely to goodness. Besides: it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong just from talking to her, right? That wasn't cheating.

"Thanks for the drink," he said, as casually as he could manage. He licked his lip and felt the pleasant burn of scotch settle in his stomach, idly wondering if she liked all of her tastes a little on the stronger side. "Miss…?"

"Samui," she said, taking the bottle back. Immediately it was back to her lips as she looked at him expectedly. He found his heart hammering a little as her throat bobbed from swallowing.

"Naruto," he answered as she downed the last of her drink. A malty eyebrow arched as she capped her bottle, tucking it back into her cleavage and out of sight. She was officially the most interesting person he had met in a very long time. "Where have you been all my career?" he joked.

"In your dreams, Naruto," Samui answered him with a playful glance.

The speech continued at a snail's pace. The auditorium was dark and warm, and Naruto felt hotterhot under the collar when Samui slid her shoe off and waved her foot back and forth, occasionally brushing against his leg. The silk of her stockings seemed to beg to be picked up and massaged.

"So," she whispered when it looked like the speaker was finally beginning to wrap up his presentation. "All this time and you haven't even asked for my phone number. I'm not sure if I'm impressed, or hurt."

Naruto smiled at her. He liked her, and not just for her raw sexuality. Samui was playful and exciting, and she made his heart skip as nobody had in a very long time. "I've thought about it. But I'm married," he confessed, knowing there was no point in hiding it any longer. Fantasies were sweet, but that's all they were.

"So?" She relaxed in her chair, her finger teasingly stroking the length of her throat. "Children?" she asked, and he could only nod, confused at how unaffected she seemed to be.

"Two. A boy and a girl."

"I imagine you're a good father. But that must be awfully stressful, darling." Her voice was like smooth velvet, and Naruto was utterly paralysed as she boldly reached across him. Her hand, delicate but firm, brushed over his chest. It almost felt like a massage, and he bit his lip as she slid beneath his jacket, cruising over his nipple as she explored him. He didn't stop her as she closed around his phone, pulling it out of his pocket and inspecting it.

The screen glowed, and she arched her eyebrows at the photo of Boruto and Himawari on his lock screen. One of the rare moments they were both happy to smile and hug one another, instead of their (now typical) war of words.

"Pretty children," she hummed before her thumb began to tap away at his screen. Naruto tried to peek, but she smirked and pulled the phone closer to the swell of her chest. Finally, she passed it back, and he saw that she sent a message to… herself? He peeked up, finding that by now she had her cell out and was smiling coyly as she busied herself.

"Samui (Work)" read the name in his address book, and he found himself tongue-tied as he looked questioningly at her.

"There's nothing naughty about work friends keeping in contact," she explained, pocketing her phone.

"We're work friends?" he asked. Naruto couldn't help himself. Even if he knew it was wrong, she was confident and charming. Smooth and seductive. Just sitting beside her was leading his thoughts down perillous avenues. He wanted to reach out and touch her. Feel her silken hair in his fingers. Taste her moist lips for himself.

"For now. But I like you, so… wait and see."

He didn't want to kiss her. He wanted to pull Samui onto his lap and _grind_. To lift her short miniskirt up and make her moan.

"For now, then," Naruto smiled. His heartbeat danced once more as she smiled prettily back at him, winking one of her aquiline eyes playfully.

"For now" didn't last long. When she was free of the darkened auditorium, Samui proved to be every bit as bold as she appeared to be. She strutted on high heels and long legs, drawing the attention of everyone she walked past. But more than that, she was silky smooth and just a little bit playful, and she managed to be right where Naruto was whenever he turned around.

"Come and have dinner with me," she said that afternoon. There was no asking. No gentle request. He was sure she was an older woman by a few years with how she behaved, but part of it attracted him to her even more.

"Are you asking me out?" Naruto asked. He was coy about it, giving her a sideways glance and squinting as though he hadn't quite heard her correctly. He wasn't as cool and calm around women as perhaps Sasuke was, but his little brand of humour managed to make him endearing. At least, he hoped it did.

"Naruto," she smiled slyly. "I'm the most engaging and attractive person here. Don't make a woman _beg_." Samui blinked her thick lashes at him. He'd never seen anyone use such a move that wasn't in a corny romantic comedy, but he found himself grinning.

Besides. Samui was right on both counts. She was magnetic, and the wedding band on his left hand did nothing to help him resist her charms. Naruto only offered his arm to her, and she smirked, looping hers inside it. Immediately he felt her figure against him as she steered them towards the restaurant. Samui was warm and firm, but still so soft in her curvy hourglass proportions. The formal business suit she wore did nothing to hide how well she fit against him, and his thoughts began to take another plunge. How good would it feel to press his hands into those wide hips and watch her shapely ass bounce against his hips as he took her hard and deep-

"Know what you'd like to eat?" Naruto blinked as his trance broke. Samui's grin was so _very_ knowing, and he wondered if he could read his mind. Part of him knew he should say sorry, for trailing off with the fairies if nothing else. After all: wasn't a man supposed _to_ keep his attention on the pretty woman he was taking to dinner? Or vice-versa, as it were. But her confidence was infectious, and the teasing smirk was emboldening.

"I can think of a few things I'd like to try," he murmured, and her smile grew wider.

"Good answer," she said. "I approve." Samui pulled his arm a little tighter, and Naruto found himself being guided towards a plush, private booth in the back of the restaurant, tucked away with a bit of privacy. As gentlemanly as possible, he took her hand until she slid into the seat before taking his place opposite her.

"I've always wanted to try here," Samui purred, glancing at the menu. "It's always looked so… romantic. Like you come to celebrate something special. Do you know what I mean, Naruto?"

"Well, I guess so, yeah." He knew, deep down, that anywhere romantic or special should be shared with Hinata. But it had been _years_ since she had wanted to do anything remotely fun. She never wanted to go out or do anything. Since the birth of Himawari, she seemed to become as painfully shy and awkward as she was when they were children. They didn't even make love anymore. He glanced at his ring, painfully aware that joining Samui for dinner – a woman the polar opposite of his wife – was the most excitement he had in recent memory.

"It's okay." Once again, he felt himself stirring from his thoughts by Samui's smooth, seductive tones. He looked over in time for her to slip a ring off of her right finger before slowly pushing it over her left, where she spared a moment to show it off. "We can always pretend for an evening, don't you think?"

He couldn't help but stare as she relaxed into her seat, wholly engrossing herself in the menu and not at all worried about her little move. After all, so what if she changed a ring from one hand to the next? It only made her look like they were married.

Naruto couldn't help but envision her in his bed back home, splayed against the crimson sheets with her legs apart and a devilish smirk on her lips. She'd tell him to be rough with her. To take what he wanted. Because she was older and smoother. Confident. She wasn't a young, shy, nervous wallflower.

He swallowed a mouthful of chilled water, willing his wild thoughts to behave themselves.

"Welcome," gushed a new voice, and they glanced up to find an immaculately dressed waiter hovering nearby. "Are we ready to order tonight?"

"A bottle of champaign for starters," Samui immediately requested. "For our… first anniversary." She smiled across the table as Naruto felt the wind sucked out of him. He didn't hear the waiter congratulate them with extra enthusiasm, or even notice when he left to fetch a bottle of sparkling alcohol.

"Careful, love," Samui hummed, looking over her menu once more. "I might get my feelings hurt if you're not going to enjoy yourself."

Naruto picked up his menu, wet his lips and looked at the choices. Anything to take his mind from his sudden pretend-wife, and how infinitely attractive she was compared to his real one.

The evening ended too soon. The conference had wrapped up, and they were on different flights in the morning. Being a gentleman, dumbstruck as he was, Naruto once more held her arm and escorted her to her (much nicer) hotel lobby. He wasn't surprised. He had learnt over dinner that sure enough, she was older by three years – twenty-eight, and high up in her sector. A natural leader who was being groomed for a promotion. But it didn't surprise him. Every look and step she took exuded confidence and power. Samui was charismatic, and he felt himself falling under her spell without even trying.

"You know, I believe dinner was _my_ idea," she mused as they reached the doors. She turned, once more flashing him with a warm gaze that pooled in his stomach. "Aren't I even going to get a kiss goodnight? It's our first anniversary, after all…"

Naruto found himself staring at her lips. Soft and full, every twitch and smirk and playful smile she gave him sent his thoughts into a spiral and his libido into full swing. Maybe, he thought, there wasn't anything wrong with one little kiss. Just a small, friendly one.

Samui made no move, waiting expectedly as he stepped closer and leaned towards her. Only when he could feel the soft breath of her nose against his cheek did he close the gap, brushing his mouth softly against hers. She tilted and gently pressed back, her tongue flicking out to tease him. Arousal spiked through him, and Naruto pulled her tight against his form, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and deepening their kiss. He tasted her. Stroked her. She moaned softly and parted her lips, allowing him to lick across her pearly teeth.

He kissed her as he wanted her. Because he did. He really, _really_ wanted Samui.

* * *

Presently, Naruto crept through the house as he gathered his things, debating whether or not to leave a note for Hinata. He tapped the paper with a pen a few times, chewing the inside of his cheek for something to say, but in the end, nothing came. He gave up, gathering his phone and keys before slipping out the front door. He didn't look back – everyone was still asleep, and privately, he was too busy looking forward to his "business trip."

"Airport, thanks," he told the waiting taxi driver as he climbed into the back of the cab. Naruto pulled on his seatbelt and pulled his cell out, checking over his ticket information as the car began to cruise down the street and away from his home. Just a couple of hours until he boarded, and a few more on top before he landed again.

He hesitated before flicking a few screens over, opening a discreet application and tapping a variety of buttons. A private photo gallery opened, and he selected his favourite – a sensual, teasing image of Samui standing in her steamy bathroom, bare naked and dripping wet from a fresh shower. The most recent picture he had traded with her, accompanied by a note of how she was looking forward to seeing him again.

He couldn't wait, either.

* * *

It had only been two months since the business meeting that became an impromptu date. The seasons had begun to change, with Spring pollen flying through the air and Naruto moving to a newer office in Konoha. It was a time to start over, and all the while, he didn't think it was possible for a man to become so pent up and sexually frustrated. It seemed like life had quietly begun to conspire against him. Boruto and Himawari had impossibly grown louder in their mischief, and by the time the two were put down for the evening, himself and Hinata both were exhausted. But more than that: every advance he made towards his wife was met with a shy shoulder. He would embrace his wife from behind and kiss her neck, making her giggle. But whenever his hands wandered lower to her chest, or his hips began to press against the swell of her backside, there was always an excuse.

"Not now, Naruto. I'm making dinner."

"C-could you stop that? I'm trying to concentrate."

"I have a headache, dear."

"This is hardly the time or place…"

She said that when they were in their marital bed, no less! But one evening Naruto was at his limit. He sat her down and asked for a nice, old-fashioned date night. Sakura could take the children. He could get the morning off work. They could relax, enjoy dinner, and be a couple again, like when they were dating. And hesitantly, shyly, she smiled and nodded.

And then the evening came… and went. Hinata showered alone, pretending that offers to wash her back weren't needed. She climbed into their bed in full pyjamas, stretched out, kissed him… and began to doze off.

"Hinata…?" Naruto tried not to whine, but it was _so_ tempting. "Hey, it's our date night!"

"'m sorry," she mumbled sleepily. "I'm just so tired…"

It wasn't even nine at night, and Naruto sat up in bed browsing his phone while Hinata slept beside him. The only difference between date night and any other was the quiet coming from the children's rooms. And bored, frustrated and lonely, he hesitated before sending a general greeting message to Samui, whom he tried not to message too often. To preserve his marriage, he told himself.

Naruto suspected it was because he didn't want to appear too eager and have her brush him off. But that was neither here nor there.

"Hey, gorgeous," her reply came back, sooner than he expected. "How're things?" He smiled as he read it and, with Hinata's soft snoring beside him, hesitated before typing back.

"Nothing special. Yourself?" He resumed his browsing, not really expecting another answer back so fast. But she surprised him once more, and a minute hadn't passed before a simple text flickered on his screen.

"Just stepped out of the shower."

He knew right away what he should have said. Something casual or funny. A comment about how she must have been squeaky clean, or something. But Naruto was fed up and frustrated, and the idea of the seductive older girl stepping out of a steamy shower, dripping wet and gloriously nude, was too much for him to handle. His arousal began to swell at the very thought of her on the other side of the phone, rubbing a towel over her creamy flesh.

"Care to prove it?" The message was typed and sent without a second thought, and Naruto immediately returned to browsing news articles, as though he was at risk of being caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

Minutes passed with no answer, and it was enough to make him a little more nervous than excited. Maybe he wasn't as smooth as he hoped he was. Or maybe Samui wasn't terribly impressed by a married man asking for some nude picture over the phone. _Ugh_. He paled as he realised that this was probably how Jiraiya acted – and with his phone, he could be peeking at naked flesh in an instant if he wanted to. But Samui…

Samui was gorgeous. Alluring. Seductive. Two months and he wanted her more than he had when he kissed her. Naruto bit his lip, thinking that perhaps he ought to send a message that he was just kidding. It would be better to be thought of as silly than creepy, after all…

 _You have received a photo._

He blinked and hesitated, glancing at the dozing figure of Hinata before opening it.

Naruto's heartbeat jumped as he stared at the screen, where a long, pale leg was stretched before a mirror, and Samui's full breasts and front was barely obscured by a damp towel she held in front of her form. Her flesh shone with wetness, and he could almost imagine how it would feel to run his tongue over the wet slope of her breast. He swallowed a lump as his erection immediately grew.

"Wow," was all he could type back, biting his lip and staring a little longer at so much flawless flesh and shapely curves.

"You owe me," came the reply soon afterwards. Naruto's head spun a little as he wondered just what he could do to return _this_ kind of favour. He didn't think he was the type to pose and send lewd images of himself to anybody. But what if that's what she wanted? The idea of her biting her lip and gazing at pictures of himself made him ache.

Another silent message bleeped on his screen and he opened it, idly noticing the word "photo" just as it flickered off. His display was once again filled with Samui, but this time the towel was long gone. Her arm draped itself over her chest, barely covering one of her puffy, rosy nipples.

"Now you REALLY owe me," came another message immediately afterwards. A dewdrop of precum leaked out of the tip of Naruto's heavy prick as he began to type back.

"And just how am I going to make this up to you?"

He frustrated and aroused and smitten, and he was willing to do whatever she wanted.

"Go to your bathroom and take your phone," came her first instruction.

* * *

Naruto slid into his aisle seat, opting for economy class and saving a little extra. After all, he was hardly on a _real_ business trip, and he was paying his way from a second account that was in his name only. He wriggled, settled, fastened his belt and willed himself to relax.

It wasn't the first time he was meeting Samui since their introduction. He lasted only six weeks after her little photo "gift" before he lost any resistance to her charms. Six weeks of work, children, a shy wife and sexual frustration on top of it all. Six weeks of Samui signing her little texts with three x's and flirting with him whenever she wanted. One afternoon she had even messaged him with a small film, signed simply "wish you were here."

It was dark, blurry and held with a shaking hand, but there was no mistaking the pattern of her miniskirt hiked up while her fingers played with her puffy vulva. In her office, judging from the shadow that could only be her desk.

"Excuse me while I tuck my erection behind my belt," he fired back. Already he could feel himself throb with need for her. "Are you trying to dive me insane?"

"Yes," she had answered soon after, and he could almost hear her firm, commanding, seductive tone in the message. "I'm at the airport hotel, room C17. You have three hours until my connecting flight boards. Make an excuse. Get over here. Now."

He had reached his limit. He needed her, more than anyone else in his life. It was the first time in years he had used a sick day, claiming a migraine had attacked swift and hard, and that he was no use to anyone. He insisted he would swing by the hospital for a look before heading home, and Naruto was waved away by a concerned Tsunade as she urged him to get some rest.

It was the furthest thing on his mind. He was trembling as he drove to the airport. Not from guilt over his impending infidelity, but from anxiety. He wanted to be cool. In control. But most of all he wanted Samui, and his cock twitched with desire as he rode the elevator to the floor of her room.

He'd play it slowly, he told himself. She had more than two hours now. Plenty of time to make small talk. Relax. Have a drink. Taste her lips again.

She opened the door wide, standing naked without a care in the world. She was every bit as gorgeous, seductive and confident as she was in her powerful business suit. Naruto _growled_ as he stepped inside and picked her up by her hips, shutting the room with his foot. Her playful giggle escaped into the hall before he finally had her all to himself. And for over an hour, he had her every way he could.

Samui stretched nude when they finally broke away, balancing on one foot and arching her back when she insisted she had to make a move. Naruto could only watch, lying in the plush hotel bed as she pulled her panties up and began to slip her blouse over her arms. Every step she took looked majestic, and he wanted just to leap up and embrace her, pulling her back to the sheets so he could kiss her creamy skin and brush his fingers over her damp pussy once more.

He wondered if she really could read minds as she peeked over her shoulder, smirking. Her symmetrical bob of golden hair looked messy after an hour-long sex session.

"So," she mewled, turning to face him in her top and underwear. There wasn't any coy bending of her knee or tilt of her head. She was older, richer, powerful and free to do what she wanted. Out of the pair of them, Naruto knew he was probably the trophy boytoy. Even while she stood there half-naked, Samui looked ready to stroll on out and seal the deal of some six-figure sum. "Was it everything you thought it was?"

He had thought about taking her to bed since she had kissed him, almost four months before. And since she began teasing him with steamy, candid pictures, an evening hadn't passed by when he didn't sneak off to the bathroom and wrapped his fist around his shaft because of her. He had thought long and hard about having sex with Samui. But no fantasy was able to compare with the feeling of her arms around his shoulders and her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, or the hot, wet flesh of her core that ground against him.

"It's nothing like how I imagined," he confessed, and she smiled knowingly at him. There was no point in acting demure and pretending it was all some spur of the moment affair, never to be repeated. He didn't think he could resist her beckoning him towards her if she ever wanted him again.

"Tell me," Samui hummed, her eyebrow quirked as she padded back towards the bed. She looked down at him, cool, calm, in control, but behind it all there was that playful glimmer he recognised from when they first met. "How am I different, then?"

"You're better in every way."

She smiled at Naruto, leaning down and running her fingers along his whiskered cheek. "Good answer," she purred, kissing him as if she owned him.

* * *

Business meetings were often held in resorts so that the family's of the hard working invitee could come along, relax and enjoy themselves. It was an opportunity he had discussed with Hinata long ago, but they both decided against it. The kids were too much trouble for their mother on her own, and she plain didn't want to travel.

There was a lot of things she just didn't like to do.

Strolling off the plane, Naruto was pleased now that they had opted against it. He didn't want the next week to be filled with reminders of "this is where Boruto pushed someone into the pool" or "here's another plush room they weren't intimate in." He just wanted to block it all out and enjoy himself, soaking up rays of sun while his hand never strayed far from Samui's shapely backside-

"Hello, stranger," came a velvety voice in his ear. He blinked and stopped, looking beside him as Samui seemed to appear from nowhere. All at once her arm coiled itself around his shoulders, and she pulled herself up to meet his lips. Naruto's hands immediately found their way around her full figure, sucking on her bottom lip in the middle of the airport terminal. He felt her shiver and sigh softly, leaning away to inhale and gaze up at him.

"I've just got to get my bags from my room, and I'm all yours," she promised, her fingers already tracing patterns along his shirt. He wasn't surprised. She was a wealthy executive. She could afford a small airport room if she wanted to rest and explore for a few hours between flights. But she was already warm and soft under his hands, and it made him feel flushed and _hard_.

"How long do you have in your room?" he murmured, playing with the back of her blouse. Samui smirked and arched her brow.

"Two more hours. Can't hold out that long…?" He should. He'd held out for more than a month now. He needed to get his case. Find a taxi. Refresh himself…

"No." He couldn't wait. He had to have her.

"Always with the good answers."

* * *

Samui grinned and breathed as he tore away her miniskirt, throwing it towards the corner of the airport room behind him. She gracefully stepped back and deposited herself on the bed, her legs parting as she revealed herself to him. Naruto had joked that she didn't need to wear panties. That they would just get in the way. He couldn't imagine her travelling without them, but since landing, she seemed to have taken his suggestion on board. Her alabaster flesh was topped with soft, downy curls of spun gold, and her pink pussy blushed as she spread her lips with her fingers.

He didn't give her a chance to say anything. Naruto didn't need coy whispers of encouragement. He'd missed her. Badly. And the sight of her glossy, raw sex made him burn with hunger for her. He dropped to his knees, his arms hugging around her long legs before he licked either side of her puffy mound. He felt his older lover shiver and moan softly. Her fingers pushed through his hair, her nails scraping his scalp as he tasted her, slowly dragging his tongue from the bottom of her entrance up to her hardened clit.

"Naruto!" Samui whined his name as her legs trembled. He felt her toes curling into the muscles of his back, and it made him flick his tongue deeper, probing the fluted lips of her pussy. "Oh, darling…"

He'd never heard her refer to him so affectionately, but it sent a rush a warmth through him that wasn't solely arousal. It made him want to please her. To make her moan and sigh, but make her smile, too. To make her _happy_. He hooked his arms around her bent legs and lavished her with attention until her entire body was shaking and trembling. Her back arched and she bucked against his mouth, coming hard with a cry of his name.

Naruto waited as she shook, her legs stretching out as she rode her orgasm. Samui was beautiful, and it was enough to make him kneel there and gaze at her before crawling up to stretch out beside her. She licked her lips, looking too shaken to return the favour right away. But Naruto wasn't worried. He was proud to think he was able to leave her so breathless. Prouder than his wedding day, or even the birth of his children. Making this voluptuous woman a panting, sweat-shone mess was just satisfying.

"How long did you say you had the room for?" he asked, closing his eyes and sighing. It felt good to be beside her again, stretched out naked across a plush bed. Without looking up, he felt her shifting and scooting towards the edge of the mattress.

"Long enough," Samui hummed, before Naruto's cock was engulfed in warm wetness. He bit his lip and groaned, staring down at where she had disappeared to.

There she kneeled in all her glory, staring at him with those icy blue eyes of hers. Thick, plush lips were wrapped snug around the swollen head of his prick as she sucked him deeper into his mouth, releasing him with a _pop_ and running her tongue over his length.

"I've missed you, Naruto," she sang, wrapping her fist around him and giving him a slow, heavy pumping. Her fingers curled around his flesh, massaging the sensitive organ and sending stars bursting behind his eyes. Samui's tongue flicked out to tease his tip, dewy wet with precum, and he was sure he'd never felt so much pleasure before. "For the next week, you belong entirely to _me_. And I'm going to take outstanding care of you."

Naruto couldn't talk. He could merely bite his lip and nod, watching as Samui smirked and leaned closer. Her full, heavy breasts came up, one supported in each of her hands before she trapped his cock between them. Warm, pillowy softness snared his senses, and he hissed as she began to thrust her chest, stroking him up and down with her heaving bust.

He didn't know just how long they had to enjoy the room, or even the week ahead of them. Naruto just wanted to spend as much of it with her. He glanced at his left hand and, without so much as a second thought, pulled his wedding ring off. He squeezed the band in his palm, dropping it over the edge of the bed where his clothes lay crumpled nearby. Immediately the soft embrace of Samui's breasts became hotter. Better. He ran his fingers through her golden hair, moaning as she leant down enough to take him back into her mouth.

"Sam… if you keep that up I'm gonna cum hard…"

She didn't answer, but he thought he felt her lips curving into a smirk. The older woman hugged him with her tits, swallowing his thick head into her mouth and bobbing with all of her upper body. ' _That's the point_ ,' she seemed to hum, and his fingers curled into the sheets as he thrust into her mouth and came with a throaty groan. His cock twitched and he collapsed on the mattress, boneless as he felt her tongue brushing across his sensitive slit.

A moment later he felt the bed shift, and Samui stretched out beside him once again. Even naked, damp and messy-haired, she looked radiant. Her heavy breasts swayed as she leaned close, and he spotted thick drops of his sticky seed clinging to them. But he was soon distracted as she cheekily opened her mouth, showing a mess of thick, pearly come, before she noisily swallowed. Samui licked her lips, humming and showing that sure enough, her mouth was empty.

Naruto shut his eyes and _moaned_ , unable to believe she had willingly swallowed his fluid. He hadn't even tried to ask Hinata what her thoughts were about it. He could only imagine the blushing and the furious shaking of her head. But Samui, tall, wealthy, powerful, confident, seductive Samui, was everything Hinata wasn't. And he wished the week ahead would move as slowly as possible.

"I'd say let's take a shower…" Samui interrupted his thoughts, reaching down and wiping his splash of come from her chest with her thumb. "… but the stall is barely big enough for one. Take me to our resort, darling?"

Naruto felt himself grinning. The more she called him that, the more he found himself loving it.

* * *

The resort was better than he thought it would be. Having only ever glimpsed it from afar, Naruto expected the usual collection of pools and spas, activities, and all framed by white beaches and pristine ocean views. Though he would have been just as happy to hang a Do Not Disturb sign on the door and fuck Samui until she couldn't walk straight anymore. But the view from the wall-length tinted windows of the bay and bar looked too good to stay away from.

"Are you ready to go?" he called, hearing his lover making some noises in the bathroom.

"Just about," Samui mused, stepping out silently. He turned and stared as she moved like quicksilver, a silk sarong slung over her chest, which hugged her figure and accentuated every step of her toned calves and legs. It seemed like she was able to look like an alpha woman no matter what she wore. "Just need to apply something."

She approached him with a smirk, standing on her toes before pressing her mouth to his sensitive neck, sucking just hard enough to make Naruto's knees weak.

"What was _that_ all about?" he hummed dreamily as she leaned away. Samui pursed her lips, and he noticed the glossy lipstick she wore, painting her mouth a darker shade of red.

"Just marking my territory," she said, matter-of-factly. Her arm looped around his and she guided him towards the door. On the way, it was impossible to miss the warm-red mark she had left on his throat, sending his stomach into giddy flips.

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he felt so free and happy. It wasn't just from sitting on an underwater stool while he sipped a cocktail at the poolside bar, which he had _never_ been able to enjoy. The few times he went out and drank with friends ground to a halt when he and Hinata had married. It wasn't even the golden rays of sun shining off the bay, which made the pool sparkle and gleam.

If he had to guess, it was thanks to his wedding band being tucked away in his room. No constant reminder that he had run into things too soon and spoiled his chances for a bit more fun in life. He was finally able just to relax and pretend for the next week that he was free from shouting children and a frigid wife.

"What are you drinking?" His thoughts were interrupted as Samui emerged beside him, her golden hair plastered to her face as her two-piece struggled to cover her impressive hips and ample chest.

"Pina Colada. Want to try?" He waggled his eyebrows and offered her the glass, but she smirked and brushed it aside. Soon enough she was upon him, licking his lips while her hands stroked his face. The cold water of the pool did nothing to his growing arousal as she leaned back and moaned softly.

"I like it. It's sweet," Samui smirked, nodding towards the bartender.

"Me too," Naruto murmured. "I could get used to it."

"Drinking?"

"You know what I mean."

"I just want to hear you say it." Her striking eyes glimmered, and he did one better by pulling her onto his lap and claiming her mouth as his own.

"Is this for me, too?" she teased, wiggling her wet hips against his. It didn't matter that they were in public and full view of some guests. She turned him on. He could have easily pulled her bikini bottom aside and slid into her slick pussy if not for so many witnesses. "You know, my home has a pool too, darling," she purred in his ear. Naruto's hands fell upon her hips and grabbed her. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to roll against her and fuck her in broad daylight.

"Don't tempt me," he murmured. It would be so _easy_ to just run away with her, he thought.

"Don't you know? That's the point, _ba_ be."

Naruto's heart thumped in his chest, and it had very little to do with his need to bury his erection inside her pussy. Instead, he tried to envision a life where he would come home to a warm embrace and adventurous sex with the older, confident Samui instead of shy Hinata, worn out from their two children.

He kissed her again, allowing himself to get lost in his little fantasy for a time.

* * *

The beach was striking, first thing of a morning. It was the type of place that would make for perfect holiday memories and snapshots. Surprisingly enough, it was Samui who thought so, as she took his hand and strolled along the white sands with a takeaway coffee.

"I didn't think you were so sentimental," Naruto grinned. She returned his look with one of her own.

"Oh, it takes a lot to impress me like that. But a woman's heart can melt for the right man you know, dear."

The look she gave him was intense. Knowing. Naruto felt that desire flicker to life once more. To pull her close and whisper promises in her ear. To do whatever he could to be able to wake up with her every day, and not just because he once again stirred that morning to her breasts moving back and forth over his morning erection.

"You're trying to seduce me," he said playfully. Samui had already teased him into her bed, but they both knew she was now pushing for more. And part of him – a big part – wanted it, too. She gazed at him from behind her thick lashes, stepping closer until her arm once again coiled around his neck.

"Would you like me to?" she breathed. He could smell her perfume over the roasted beans of her coffee. She stood on her toes, pressing her large breasts against his front. Her teeth found his earlobe, and she drew it into her mouth, earning a soft sigh from him.

"Imagine waking up to me every day," she purred. "We dine together. Go to work. Come home. And you spend your evenings exploring every sinful pleasure I have to offer." The beach was deserted, and she reached down, running her hand across his front and waking him up once more.

"I could give you and this beautiful cock everything you can experience with a woman. I'll jerk you. Suck you. Swallow you. You can fuck my pretty pussy and fill me up with your thick, yummy cum." She deftly reached inside, curling her fingers around his hardness and slowly stroking. "I'll even oil you up and let you fuck my cherry-tight ass," Samui sighed, and his arousal twitched in her hand. She smiled purposely.

"You're going to drive me insane," Naruto moaned, thrusting softly against her hand in the middle of the open beach. She smirked, slowly withdrawing his hand and holding his stare as she licked her wet thumb.

"I'll make you _mine_ if you let me," she said, as smoothly and confidently as she did anything else. And then Samui winked, holding her head high as she turned and began walking back towards their hotel. She didn't beckon for him to follow her, knowing he was half-untucked and too aroused to walk properly. But he did. He couldn't help himself.

He had to have her.

* * *

"That's it," Samui cried, her throat hoarse. Sweat poured off them both. The bed was a mess. The sheets soaked. For hours they had done nothing but fucked, as hard and as rough and as fast as they could manage. She straddled Naruto's lap and rode him, grinding against him. They flipped, and she bounced on top of his cock for all her worth. And now her legs wrapped around his waist, her feet locked together as she urged him to fill her up once more.

"That's it, baby," she cooed. "Give me more. Give me _everything_." Her mouth dropped open as he ducked his head and drew her chest towards him, catching her wet, ample breast with his tongue and sucking the stiff bud. Sweat dripped against her chest, but neither of them cared. Naruto's cock was a wet, aching muscle, and all that mattered was he drove his hips against hers, again and again, thrusting hard enough to find his peak and fill her up for the third time in so many hours.

Samui's legs tightened around him. Her teeth bit into his shoulder. He was so close…

His phone buzzed on the nightstand, for the _seventh_ time that day, and Samui groaned, not from pleasure but frustration. Naruto could feel his orgasm getting out of reach and he hissed, collapsing against her for a moment as he blindly groped for it and held it to his ear.

"I can guess who that is," she swallowed, her lips dry. Naruto smiled apologetically, finally answering his neglected phone. Nothing felt more like a chore in his life.

"Naruto?" Hinata's voice came through the speaker, tinny and muffled, and he wasn't aware how indifferent he felt towards her until then. All he wanted to was wrap up whatever conversation they had so he could get back to having frantic sex with Samui. "I've been trying to get in touch with you all day. Are you that busy there that you can't pick up?"

He was busy, alright. His hips moved on their own, thrusting his cock back into Samui's slippery pussy and drawing a muffled mewl from his partner. She grinned up at him, pretty and playful and radiant.

"Sorry, Hinata," he swallowed, licking his lips. "It's really great. I'm learning lots. I don't think I'll be coming home."

"That's not funny, Naruto," she said in a clipped tone, her voice distorted in the speaker.

"Yeah," he sighed. He didn't have it in him to pretend, anymore. "I'm not joking, though. Sorry about that." The line was quiet for a long time before he heard her voice again. She didn't sound hurt. Only confused.

"I don't-" But suddenly Samui sat up, the sudden motion around his hips bringing him back to reality, and in an instant, she grabbed his phone from him. She lay back against the soaked sheets and ran her hand through her damp hair.

"Hello? I'm afraid you're disturbing our holiday. I'm trying to make this wonderful man all mine, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't call again." Samui didn't bother to look at the screen or try to cut the connection. Instead, Naruto watched as she stretched out towards the nightstand where a bottle of champagne rested in a thawed ice bucket. _Plop_. He heard his cell phone sink unceremoniously, efficiently killing the use of it.

Naruto blinked. Not from the loss of his phone (despite it being expensive), but of what had just happened. He stared at her, as though not quite realising it yet. Still connected to his hip, she bit her lip and gazed up at him, affection spread across her features.

"I meant what I said," she whispered. "I'll look after you. I can get you the best lawyer, a transfer, take you far away from that life. Just be mine." She sat up, naked and shining with sweat, looking more earnest than he had ever seen her. He didn't recall a time when Samui wasn't cool, calm and collect. Now she almost looked vulnerable.

"I want to wake up with you," she continued. "Live with you. I want to bear your children. _Good kids_. I want you to father my babies and travel with me and just fucking do _everything_ with me." Samui bit her lip, her legs subconsciously tightening around his hips. And all at once, Naruto realised that she had fallen for him.

And now that it may be possible – actually real – that he was able to let go of his old life with Hinata? He wanted nothing more than to give everything he had to her. To Samui.

He bent forward, stroking a hand across her flushed cheek and kissing her. Not their first, and far from their last, but there was something sweeter this time. Less naughty. Less like they were both duelling for dominance.

"Samui," he breathed. "I'm all yours."

She squealed and clenched around him, her arms and legs coiling tightly around his body as she shuddered around him. Naruto felt her silken walls tremble as he felt just how affected she was by his little declaration. He leaned on his arms, rocking his hips against hers. "I'm yours," he moaned again, softer and more intimately. "You have all of me for however long you want me."

"Always," she groaned. Samui bit into his shoulder as she shook, and Naruto hissed as he felt her climax, so sudden and hard that it took him by surprise. She eagerly thrust her hips against his, milking his cock for all she was worth as her pussy gushed her wetness over his hips. "Cum for me, baby. Fill me up. Give it all to me. I want your hot, precious seed. Spray it inside me." Samui licked his whiskered cheek as she babbled, urging him to spill inside her. To get started on making her a mother.

Naruto didn't need much encouraging, and with a grunt and a curse, he hit his limit. He roared as he came inside her, pumping his thick cords into her depths. Samui's moans became a peal of ecstasy as she felt him spilling inside her womb.

"More, baby," she panted, her legs moving on their own as she urged him to fuck her _again_. "I just need you so badly."

"You've got me," Naruto told her again, lifting one of her long legs up and thrusting from a new angle. She was already moaning softly as he began to take her once more. He wasn't going to stop until they were thoroughly worn out, and when he was done, he would rest his cheek against her belly and wonder what kind of family he could look forward to now that he was free.

* * *

"…Jiraiya?" The older author hummed and sat up, coming back to reality as he felt an arm on his sleeve. He turned and faced Hinata, who looked at him with no small amount of concern in her ivory eyes. As he looked around, it seemed like everything was… different, in a subtle way. People had moved about. Some may have even left, judging from the size of the crowd. He peered down at his notepad and his eyes widened, looking over what had to be more than a dozen pages of notes.

"Ah, sorry, Hinata," he mumbled good-naturedly. "Guess I got a bit carried away there. What were you saying?" Hinata frowned but didn't seem to put out by the fact that he hadn't been paying much attention.

"It's nothing," she mumbled, looking back over towards Naruto. Her husband for five years now smiled as chatted with Lee about who knew what. Jiraiya noticed that Samui was nowhere nearby, and had probably departed some time ago. "I'm probably just over thinking things."

"Hey, now," he suddenly urged, putting an arm around her shoulder and squeezing. "Let me tell you. That kid out there's only got eyes for you," Jiraiya said, nodding towards his godson. "Go on – don't let him mingle on his own, now!"

Hinata smiled and, with only a brief slip of hesitance, moved to join her husband, who grinned and welcomed her with an open arm. Jiraiya looked down at his notes, all too aware that he had expertly made the young woman into a painfully awkward, frigid maiden. And Naruto, who never gave up on anything in his life, was all too quick to throw in the towel on his (only based on reality) family.

He didn't even really know much about Samui, for how little he spoke to her. She seemed like the cool, confident type, but still…

He closed his notebook. There was no harm in writing fiction. And after all, that's precisely what it was. Fresh, exciting novella, that was sure to be a hit when compared to the trashy romantic drivel he saw everywhere, lately.

He tapped the walnut bar, ordering another drink. To celebrate the first chapter in his new book of short stories.


End file.
